


Strange Faces

by Vialana



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really understands the Question. The Huntress doesn't even try; she enjoys him for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of an old vid from 2007. Footage used from Justice League Unlimited seasons 1 & 2.

**Song:**  People are Strange

**Artist:**  The Doors

**Length:**  2:11

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  42MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/nNQOK-lbL_c)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?ehtbg84x89phbd3)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/146898664376/title-strange-faces-song-people-are-strange)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?ehtbg84x89phbd3
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/146898664376/title-strange-faces-song-people-are-strange
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/nNQOK-lbL_c
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
